Good Times For a Change
by conceptoftwo
Summary: Quinn is a famous actress shooting a new movie in Lima, Ohio and that is where she meets bartender Santana. One-shot.


Quinntana oneshot - loosely based off the film Notting hill but my own interpretation. Please leave a review and I hope you like it!

* * *

"Oh my God, Santana you will never guess who is in town shooting a movie!" Kurt's exclaimed excitedly as he ran up to the bar.

Santana, who was behind the bar washing glasses didn't turn around upon hearing his words.

"Oh yeah, who's that?" She asked back even though she was completely not interested in the answer.

"Quinn Fabray!" Kurt squealed and Santana could just tell that he was bouncing up and down on the tips of his feet in excitement.

Santana buried her eyebrows, she really couldn't place that name to a face. So, she turned around to face the squealing man.

"Quinn Fabray? Who is that?" she asked, Santana really wasn't one to watch a lot of movies yet alone keep up with their real names and lives. She couldn't even remember the last movie she even saw.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the brunette in front of him, he knew that Santana wasn't a movie fanatic but everyone knew who Quinn Fabray was so he was expecting at least some kind of happy response from her.

"Come on San! You know who Quinn Fabray is!" He said and still got a shake of the head from Santana. "Okay, remember when we watched Last Woman Standing and you said that the blonde in it was 'really hot'" Kurt quoted.

Santana thought back to the film barely remembering when they even watched that. "When did we watch that?"

Once again Kurt rolled his eyes at his friend, "Last month"

Santana remembered now, even though she barely watched the film, but she did remember the blonde in it. "Oh yeah, she was really hot" Santana joked a little.

"Well, she is in town right now shooting a new movie"

Whilst Santana thought the blonde was hot, she really wasn't fussed about her shooting a movie in town. The main thing on her mind right now was why the hell she was shooting a movie in Lima of all places.

"In Lima? Why would anyone want to do a movie here?"

"Really San? That's the only thing on your mind? I tell you that a bigtime movie star is in town and all you care about is why their doing a movie in Lima" Kurt just wanted her to be as excited as he was even though he knew that was a long shot.

"Come on Kurt, what were you expecting here? You know I don't give a shit about that kind of crap" Santana responded back. "Go tell Rachel, she will have a field day with all of this"

"I already have done and we're all going down to the movie set to see if we can see anything or anyone, do you want to come?" Kurt asked.

"Can't, Dave's out so I've gotta look after the bar" Santana responded as she placed the glasses on the shelf underneath the counter.

"Can't you just close up for an hour? No one's even here" Kurt replied back, noticing that there was absolutely no one in the bar right now.

"You know I can't. You guys go, have fun"

"Alright" Kurt gave in, "I'll let you know how it is" he said before turning around to leave the bar. "See you later, San" he shouted as he excited the bar.

"See ya"

Santana chuckled as she saw Kurt leave. She probably could have closed the bar up for an hour or two but if she did that she wouldn't have gotten paid for those two hours. Santana really needed the money, especially if she was ever going to get out of Lima, which was her number one goal right now.

She was 22 years old, her parents kicked her out at 18 so she was pretty much on her own since then. Every bit of money she made either went towards paying her rent or buying food, but on the odd occasion that she made an extra buck, that went to her 'get the hell out of Lima' fund. She had dreams of moving to New York City, but that was a very expensive place which meant she would have to work a lot of extra hours so she could afford to get there. For example, tonight she was working until closure which was 1am.

That wasn't bad though, especially tonight which was a Thursday night and she knew it wouldn't be that busy at all.

At 5pm she had received a text from Kurt which said that there was nothing happening at the set and the movie was due to start tomorrow instead of today, which made her laugh. Now it was around 9pm now and there were only about 20 people in the bar – most of them were together in a big group, which was an easy amount to cope with especially since she was on her own tonight.

"Busy night tonight?" Santana heard a voice behind her, telling her someone was at the bar.

She turned around and that was when she saw her for the first time. The blonde hair, the striking hazel eyes. Santana kept to her word when she said the blonde was really hot, although in the actual flesh, this girl was more than hot – she was beautiful. Although, however beautiful and famous this woman was, Santana wouldn't let that affect her, in her eyes she was just another person.

"Not really, it's mainly just that group over there and that's pretty easy to deal with." Santana responded.

"Speaking of, I was wondering if I could start a bar tab for that group" the blonde said with a grin on her face as she looked at Santana.

"You certainly can. Can I get your name?" Santana asked, and as she did the blonde paused for a second but then an even bigger smile erupted on her face.

"Quinn"

"Alright Quinn, it's all set. Can I get you anything else?" Santana asked as she looked into the blondes hazel eyes.

"A white wine please"

Santana poured the glass of wine and then handed it over to the blonde, she didn't miss how their hands skimmed against one another's as Quinn took the glass from Santana. It was a weird sensation which Santana didn't know what to do with it.

"Thank you Santana" Quinn gave her a big smile.

"How did you…"

"Name tag" Quinn pointed and winked before walking off towards the large group of people sat around the table.

As Quinn walked away Santana could help but let her eyes follow the blonde. She certainly couldn't help the way her eyes skimmed down the blonde's body, checking her out as Quinn walked away. And what she definitely couldn't help was the small blush which arrived on her face as Quinn turned her head back to Santana as she walked, catching the brunette checking her out.

All throughout the evening, the two of them lingered their eyes on each other. Santana didn't know why her eyes kept drifting over to the blonde but they did.

Eventually the big group left and so did everyone else in the bar, all apart from one person.

"I would like to pay the tab please" Quinn smiled at the brunette behind the bar.

"Sure. You had a good night?" Santana made conversation as she prepared the bill.

"I have, but the nights not over yet" Quinn responded.

Santana looked at the time and saw that it was only 12:30am, which meant that she still had half an hour until she could close up.

"I guess it's not" She smiled back. "So, you're in town shooting a new movie right?"

Quinn's head tilted to the side a little, "I didn't think you knew who I was"

"I do, although my friend Kurt did have to remind me who you were earlier on today. I'm not really a movie person"

"I like that, kind of means that we can have a conversation like two regular people"

"You may be famous, but you're still a person you know. Just like me or anyone else, although you've probably got a bit more cash than I do" Santana joked, earning a laugh from the blonde. "Anyway, here's your bill" Santana handed over the paper.

Once Quinn paid the bill she placed her purse back in her bag. "Well Santana, it was nice to meet you" She gave the brunette a huge grin to which Santana couldn't help but match.

"You too"

Quinn turned to leave but then stopped herself before she got to the door. She turned back around to face Santana. "What time do you finish your shift?"

"One" Santana replied.

The blonde grinned and slowly walked back towards Santana, "You don't mind if I hang around a little longer do you?"

Santana couldn't help but be thrilled that Quinn was going to stay longer because she ever since she first spoke to her she had felt this weird connection to the blonde and this connection made her want to know more about her.

Santana shook her head, "I don't mind at all".

Quinn sat back down on a stool in front of Santana. "Good" she grinned.

"So Quinn, can I get you another drink?"

"I'll have another white wine please"

Santana went and poured the blonde another glass of wine and then placed it in front of her.

"How much do I owe you?" Quinn asked, getting out her purse to give Santana some money for the drink. However, Santana placed her hand over Quinn's which was on her purse.

"It's on me" She grinned wildly.

"Why thank you"

The two of them spent the last half an hour getting to know one another. They were both amazed at how well they got along and as soon as they got to know each other better, Santana could tell that every now and then they were both throwing in some flirtatious lines with each other.

It got to half one when either of them noticed the time. It really was like that saying; 'Time flies when you're having fun'.

"Wow, I didn't even know it was that late" Santana commented after reading the time.

"I guess that means I should get going then. Big day tomorrow" Quinn said, as she was due to start filming tomorrow morning.

"I'd say you should get your beauty sleep but you really don't need it" Santana smirked.

"That was cheesy" Quinn smiled as she tried to hide her blush.

Santana chuckled, "Maybe so"

"Anyway, I should really go. You don't happen to know which way it is to the hotel do you?"

"If you give me a minute to lock up I will walk you there myself" Santana replied back, she wouldn't want Quinn to walk back on her own, especially when she didn't know the area. Plus Santana really wanted to spend more time with the blonde.

Santana grabbed her jacket and then followed Quinn outside where she locked the door to the bar and then the two of them proceeded to walk down the street. Their conversation continued effortlessly. The fact that it was only a quick walk to Quinn's hotel disappointed Santana greatly, but she still walked Quinn right up to her door.

Quinn stuck her key card in the door, opened it and then turned back to face Santana.

"I had a really great time with you tonight"

"Me too"

"Will I get to see you again?" Quinn asked.

"I hope so" Santana beamed at the girl in front of her. "I'm pretty much always at the bar so if you ever fancy a drink after a day's filming you know where to find me"

"Then I will definitely stop by" Quinn replied.

"Alright then. Well, goodnight Quinn"

Quinn thought for a second before taking a few steps forward so that she was directly in front of Santana. She placed her hand on Santana's cheek and slowly leaned in. Her lips at first ghosting over Santana's before connecting them fully.

It was a short kiss, a long peck if you will, but nevertheless it took both of their breaths away. Never in her life had Santana felt anything like she was feeling now from just a kiss. As their lips left each other, Santana's eyes remained closed for a second longer as she was still hazed from the kiss.

As she re-opened her eyes again, she saw that Quinn was in the same boat as her. Quinn stepped back from Santana.

"Goodnight Santana" Quinn smiled at her one last time before walking in her hotel room and shutting the door behind her.

Santana couldn't stop the grin from coming up on her face as she lifted her fingers up to her still tingling lips. There was seriously something about this girl and Santana couldn't wait to know more.

* * *

The next day Quinn did stop in the bar after she had finished filming for the day, she stayed until close and once again Santana walked her back. This time the kiss was longer and it had tongue involved. It was singlehandedly the best kiss Santana had ever had.

Santana then asked Quinn if she would go out on a proper date with her tomorrow night and Quinn happily accepted the offer which Santana was extremely pleased about.

So now here Santana was sat in Lima's best restaurant with the beautiful blonde sat in front of her. She knew that she would have to pick up some extra shifts at the bar to cover this evening but it was worth it, she wanted to treat Quinn.

Their hands were intertwined on the table, their fingers playing with the others. Everything was going perfectly until a group of men in their thirties sat just behind them. The group of guys couldn't see them but the girls could see and most importantly hear them and that was what angered Santana the most.

"I tell you what though I didn't like her last film" one of the guys started off, the girls already knew that the group of guys were talking about Quinn.

"I don't care what her films are like, any film with her in it, I'll watch."

"That's the only reason I watch them. She's got that twinkle in her eye, you can just tell that she's gagging for it"

They heard another guy in the group say and that alone made Santana's jaw clench.

"Did you know that it over 50% of languages, the word for actresses is the word for prostitutes?" This got the guys laughing, but the same wasn't said for Santana and Quinn. Santana saw the upset look on Quinn's face and she hated seeing that. "And Quinn is your definitive actress, you just know she's filthy and like it every way possible"

Santana hearing this had had enough.

"Right that's it" She rose up out of her seat before Quinn had any time to stop her, there was no way in hell she was going to let this group of assholes speak about Quinn that way.

"Sorry to disturb you guys, well actually not really but I overheard your conversation and quite frankly I'm not okay with it. You think you can get away with talking like that about a women, you are so fucking wrong. The person you are talking about is a real persona and deserves so much more respect then you're giving her. So, I think it would be best if you all shut your fucking mouths continue along with another conversation – most likely about how you all have small dicks and how you could never in a billion years get a woman like Quinn Fabray." Santana was so close to letting snix out of her cage.

"What the fuck, who are you her fucking mother?" One of the guys responded to Santana.

"I'll fucking show you who I am…" Santana was just about to lunge forward before her arm was gently grabbed.

Quinn turned Santana around and placed her hand on Santana's cheek, "they're not worth it San"

The group of men were now laughing hysterically, and this was where Quinn strode up to them. The look of shock on their faces upon seeing her kept rising and rising.

"Hi" She smiled a sarcastically sweet smile at them.

"Oh my God" One of the guys said in complete shock.

"I'm sorry about my friend over there, she's a little sensitive."

"I just um…"

"No, leave it it's just, I'm sure you didn't mean any harm and that it was all 'friendly banter', I'm sure you guys must have dicks the size of peanuts. Enjoy your dinner, the tuna's really good." She gave them one last smile before walking off out the restaurant with Santana's hand in her own.

"Those guys were such assholes" Santana exclaimed as they got outside the restaurant.

"True, they were. Thank you for defending my honour though, you didn't have to do that" Quinn said to her as they started walking back to Quinn's hotel.

"I couldn't just sit there and let them talk about you like that"

Quinn stopped them as they were walking and placed her hands on Santana's cheeks and leaned in to kiss her, "thank you"

They continued walking after that and shortly arrived at Quinn's hotel and quickly went up to Quinn's room.

"Well I had a really nice time with you up until those assholes came in" Santana chuckled as they stood outside Quinn's room.

"Well the nights not over yet" Quinn grinned, "Do you wanna come in?"

Santana saw the twinkle in Quinn's eye and from that she knew exactly where the night was heading, so she didn't hesitate for a second to nod her head and say yes to the invitation.

Quinn gently grabbed her hand and tugged Santana inside the room. Their lips instantly connecting as their bodies collided together. Quinn's arms were tightly wrapped around Santana's neck, whist Santana placed hers around Quinn's waist.

"Are you sure about this?" Santana muttered into the kiss.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life. I've never wanted anyone like I want you"

Santana's hands drifted up from Quinn's waist, up her back and when she reached the zipper of Quinn's dress and dragged it down. Quinn's dress pooled at her feet until she stepped over it.

She reached for the edge of Santana's top and lifted it up over her head and then reached down to unbutton Santana's jeans and drag them down her legs. When they were off Quinn rose back up and connected her lips back to Santana's in a passionate kiss.

They lay down on the bed, after the last bits of their clothing had been removed. Santana's kisses moved down to Quinn's neck and sucked softly on the pale skin. Once satisfied with her work on Quinn's neck she started trailing her kisses down the blonde's body, paying special attention to her breast before working her way down to where Quinn wanted her most.

She left open kisses on the inside of Quinn's thighs before she placed a lot lick along the slit. She placed a few long licks before focusing on Quinn's clit, starting off in slow circles before sucking the engorged clit in her mouth.

If Quinn's hands tugged on Santana's hair, bringing her in closer weren't enough of a boost for Santana, the sounds coming out of Quinn's mouth were. The way she moaned Santana's name as she came would forever play on Santana's mind.

Later on, they were lying in bed – side by side, arms wrapped around each other. Smiles plastered on both of their faces as they stared at the other.

"I feel like I'm in a dream" Quinn happily said as her fingers skim along the skin of Santana's back.

"Why's that?"

"Because I've never been this happy before"

"Never?"

Quinn shook her head, "well maybe once. When I was four years old I had a dog called Oscar and I loved him more than anything, I used to play with him every day. It's my favourite memory of my childhood and probably of my lifetime, until now that is. What about you? What's your favourite memory?"

Santana grinned at the blonde lying next to her, "Being here with you right now"

"I guess we're a perfect match then"

"I guess we are"

* * *

They had spent the entire weekend together. On Saturday, Santana helped Quinn with her lines and then Quinn thanked her in a very special way. On Sunday, Quinn said that she wanted to see Santana's apartment so Santana took her. Her apartment was only small but it felt like home, it was probably the only thing about Lima she was going to miss since she knew she wouldn't get a place like this in New York City.

"It's not much, but it's home. Plus it's super close to the bar so it's easy for work" Santana commented as she gave Quinn a tour of her apartment.

She was so glad that she had booked this weekend off work because it meant that she had 48 uninterrupted hours with Quinn and so far it had been amazing.

After giving Quinn the tour of the bedroom they stayed in there and now currently they were on the bed making out. Quinn was lying beneath Santana with her legs wrapped around the brunette's waist. They were about to take it to the next level but unfortunately they got interrupted.

"Hey Santana, we're all here… Oh my God!"

Santana separated her lips from Quinn's upon hearing Rachel's voice echo throughout the room. She moved on to her side off Quinn, thankful that they were still both fully clothed.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Santana asked as she tried to regain her breath from the passionate make out session.

"It's Sunday night, we always come over on Sunday ni- OH MY GOD! Quinn Fabray!" Rachel shouted as soon as she saw the blonde on the bed.

The smaller brunette walked forward towards Quinn, "I am such a huge fan, Oh my God, I can't believe I am actually in the same room as you" Rachel's hands covered her mouth in shock and admiration, but then when she thought about her words she moved them down to her sides.

"Wait a minute, Santana?" Rachel finally put all the pieces together, "OH MY GOD"

"Okay Rachel, we'll be out in a minute" Santana got up from the bed and dragged Rachel out of the room.

"Guys, you will never believe who is here" Rachel shouted from outside of Santana's room.

"I am sorry" Santana turned around and crawled back on the bed over to Quinn.

"It's okay" Quinn chuckled as she placed her hand on Santana's cheek and leaned in to give her a peck. "What is exactly going on though?"

"Every Sunday night we go to each other's houses, eat dinner, drink and catch up. I completely forgot about it, I'm sorry."

Quinn smiled at the girl in front of her, "It's okay, it would be nice to get to know your friends"

"Really? Even after all that craziness?"

Quinn chuckled once again, "Yeah" she said before leaning in to give Santana another kiss.

"OH MY GOD, it's true!" the door was open by Kurt this time.

Santana rolled her eyes, "OUT" she shouted playfully and Kurt obliged, this causing Quinn to laugh even more.

"I hope you're ready for this" Santana playfully warned her as she knew what her friends are like.

They both stood up off the bed and walked towards the door, pausing before slowly opening the door to her friends.

Once the door was opened Santana saw how all of them were grouped together watching the door with huge smiles on their faces.

Santana smiled and shook her head at her friends, "Quinn, this is Brittany, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine. Guys, this is Quinn" Santana introduced them.

Each of them moved forward to talk to the blonde, introducing themselves. All but Kurt who dragged Santana away into a corner.

"What the hell are you doing with Quinn Fabray?!" Kurt asked.

"I… we're, I don't know" Santana shrugged, she didn't really know how to answer that question.

"Rachel said she walked in on you two having sex"

Santana rolled her eyes, Rachel was always the one for dramatics. "We weren't having sex, we were just making out"

"But you would have had sex if we hadn't walked in right?"

"I guess" She shrugged once again.

"Was this the first time that you two… y'know?"

A small smile creeped up on Santana's face as she remembered the events of last night and how perfect it was. This was all Kurt needed to see to get his answer.

He playfully pushed Santana's shoulder, "I cannot believe you have had sex with Quinn Fabray! You've had sex with someone famous!"

"It's no big deal" It honestly wasn't, Santana really didn't care that Quinn was famous, she just cared about Quinn as a person.

"How did this even happen?" Kurt asked, clearly loving all of this juicy gossip.

"She came in the bar on Thursday night and we got to talking and then it just kind of went off from there" Santana replied.

"Of course the person who doesn't even care about meeting her meets her before we do. We even went down to the set to see her" Kurt chuckled at the luck of the situation.

"Guess I was just lucky" Santana replied and Kurt nodded, "Now come on, we should probably go back over there" Santana said, wanting to relieve Quinn from the numerous amount of questions and attention she was getting from the others.

She walked back over and placed her arm around Quinn's waist. "Hey" She smiled at the blonde lovingly.

"Hey yourself" Quinn grinned back.

"This is so strange, I cannot believe this is happening right now" Rachel said, still not over the fact that Quinn Fabray was standing in front of her in the arms of one of her best friends.

"Anyway, now that we're all acquainted – how about we get some drinks, I'll open a bottle of wine" Santana said, changing the subject away from her and Quinn.

"I'll help you" Quinn commented, following Santana to the kitchen.

"I am so sorry about all of this, I can't even imagine the questions they were firing at you"

"It's okay, they were all lovely. You're friends are great San"

"So you're not scared off yet?" Santana joked as she opened the bottle of wine.

"No" Quinn replied with a big grin on her face.

The rest of the evening went amazingly well, after the clear shock of Quinn Fabray actually being in her presence they all got along very well and to Santana's happiness, they managed to stay clear of the conversation topic of her and Quinn and what they were to each other because she had absolutely no clue how to answer that and she certainly did not want other people debating it for her.

Later on, Santana and Quinn were lying in bed together, their arms wrapped around each other pressing their naked bodies tightly together. Once Brittany, Blaine, Rachel and Kurt had left Santana had given Quinn a personal thank you for being so warm and loving to her friends, plus Santana had really wanted to continue from where they had left off earlier.

"I had a really good time tonight, your friends are really great people" Quinn commented, her hands playing with the tiny hairs on Santana's nape.

"Yeah, they're probably the only thing that's keeping me sane around here"

"You really don't like it here do you?"

"I hate it, I can't wait to get out of here"

"What's stopping you?" Quinn asked.

"Money. I mean I'm saving up, but right now I can't afford to move anywhere else" Santana sadly said.

Santana knew that one day she would get out of Lima, however it wasn't looking like it would be any time soon.

* * *

"Let's go somewhere" Quinn spoke up.

She had been in Lima for a week and a half now and ever since then she and Santana had spent almost every day together, when the two weren't busy working.

"Where do you wanna go?" Santana asked back.

"Where's your favourite place in Lima?"

Santana grinned, she knew exactly where to take Quinn. There was a little garden which was closed off to the public as it was for residents only, which Santana knew of. Occasionally she would jump the fence and walk around for a bit, it was the most peaceful place she had ever been.

They got to the garden, jumped the fence and walked around until it was dark. Since it was night time, no one saw them and no one interrupted them.

They decided to go back to Quinn's hotel room since it was closer to the garden, plus Quinn had to be up early as she was filming in the morning and the hotel was closer to the set that Santana's place was.

Quinn went up to the hotel first, but Santana stopped by the bar in the hotel so she could pick them up some drinks. Once she had them she followed Quinn upstairs to her hotel room.

She knocked on the door and waited outside for Quinn to answer to let her in. As the door was opened she smiled at the blonde who seemed to have a different expression on her face from before when Santana left her, however, Santana still leaned forward to give her a kiss.

Santana knew something was wrong when Quinn gently pushed Santana back by the shoulders.

Santana buried her eyebrows in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"You have to go" Quinn stated softly.

"What? Why?" Santana was getting pretty confused about what could have happened between her leaving Quinn to go in the bar to now.

"Because my um… my…"

"Babe, who is it?" A man came out and stood behind Quinn. "Did you order us room service?" the blonde headed man said upon seeing the drinks in Santana's hands.

"I um…" Quinn lost her voice.

"Awesome, I was just about to ring to get us some drinks but looks like you did it for us. Thanks babe" The blonde man kissed Quinn's cheek and took the drinks out of Santana's hands.

Santana couldn't comprehend what was going on.

Once Sam was out of earshot, Quinn stepped forward towards the brunette. "I am so sorry, I can explain"

"Explain what? That you have a boyfriend?"

"It's complicated. I didn't know he was going to be here. He just showed up without telling me"

"I um… I should leave" Santana turned around to leave.

"San" Quinn whispered. Santana couldn't look back though.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, and she wanted to be angry. She just didn't know what to do in this type of situation. She walked home, along the way she tried to process what had just gone on but she really couldn't figure it out.

It was now around 1am and Santana was still up, she couldn't sleep – her mind just wasn't settling after what had happened at the hotel.

A knock at the door interrupted Santana's thoughts. She got up off her couch and walked over to open the door and once she did she was faced with the blonde who had been occupying her thoughts the entire night.

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" Were the first words out of Santana's mouth, she couldn't help but be a little bitter right now.

"Santana, it wasn't what it looked like" Quinn stepped forward, moving past Santana and walking into the apartment leaving Santana to close the door behind her.

"What was it then? Because to me it looked like you had a boyfriend all along and tonight he came to visit you"

"Sam, he… he was my boyfriend but then I broke up with him" Quinn started off. "But just before I left to come here we were drunk one night and… slept together"

Santana couldn't help but wince at that information, picturing Quinn being with someone else really didn't settle her.

"He came here assuming that because of that night that we were back together, but we're not San I promise you. I set him straight once you left"

Santana looked down, she was upset about how this whole night turned out and Quinn could clearly see that so she moved forward into Santana's space and placed her hands on the brunette's cheeks to get her to look up and look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I really am San. He surprised me being here and I just didn't know what to do"

Looking into Quinn's hazel eyes eased Santana, "Do I even have a right to be upset Quinn? I mean, we've known each other for less than two weeks"

"I know we've only known each other for a short amount of time but I really like you San and I care about you so much."

Santana's hands were now planted on Quinn's waist. "I really like you too"

* * *

Quinn's time in Lima was up. Yesterday was the last day of filming and instead of heading to the cast party she decided to spend her last night with Santana before she flew back to Los Angeles. She had another project lined up for when she got back so it unfortunately meant that she couldn't stay in Lima any longer, no matter how much she wanted to.

Quinn's bags were by the front door ready to be taken to the airport. All she had to do know what say goodbye to Santana, which she knew was going to be so hard.

"You can't take me to the airport San" Quinn said in a soft tone to the brunette.

"What? Why not?"

Quinn's eyes were already filled with tears and that along with the fact that they had to say goodbye to each other today was breaking Santana's heart.

"It's too hard San"

Santana understood, she supposed it was better that they could have a proper heartfelt emotional goodbye in privacy rather than at the airport. Quinn was in the public eye after all and there was always someone watching.

"Quinn before you go, you need to know, I lo-"

Quinn quickly placed her hand over Santana's mouth, "Don't say it"

"Quinn" Santana protested, she needed Quinn to know. She needed her to know that she had fallen completely and undeniably in love with the blonde.

"Please Santana, you can't say things like that to me now"

"I need you to know"

"I do know" Quinn felt tears roll down her cheeks and Santana was quick to catch every single one of them.

"What are we gonna do Q?" Santana whispered, their foreheads now leaned against one another. "I live here and you live in LA, that's like 2000 miles away from each other"

"Maybe… we need to just let go" Quinn struggled to get out, but it was the only solution she could come up with. She didn't want to do long distance, it didn't work in her mind, plus she knew that Santana couldn't afford to come and see her as much as they would both like.

Santana leaned back upon hearing Quinn's words, "What? No, Quinn. There has to be another way"

"Like you said San, we live 2000 miles away from each other"

"So this is it? We're just giving up?"

"This is the last thing I want, but I don't see any other way"

Both of them were crying, their emotions not kept at bay.

"I don't want this, I just want you" Santana expressed sadly.

"I want you too"

Before either of them could say anything else Quinn's phone beeped, she checked the message and gave a long upsetting sigh. "My cars here. I have to go"

There they were, the words Santana had been dreading. Santana didn't want Quinn to go, she didn't want to lose her, but it seemed like she wasn't going to get anything she wanted today.

Quinn stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Santana's neck as if she were clinging on for dear life. Knowing that this was the last time she would be in the brunettes arms completely broke her inside. Santana too wrapped her arms tightly around Quinn's waist.

"Please don't forget me" Santana whispered into the blonde's ear.

"I could never forget you"

They let go of each other and Quinn quickly turned around and walked towards the door with her bags. She opened the door, preparing to walk through it and leave Santana forever but she couldn't. With her back still turned towards Santana, she let her shoulders slump, her head shook and fell to the ground, and she was a fool to believe that she could leave without one last kiss.

She quickly turned around and ran back into Santana's arms, kissing her with the upmost passion and emotion. Everything that Quinn and Santana felt, they put into this kiss. The words which they both felt towards each other but weren't allowed to say, was said in this kiss.

Once they let go, it felt like neither of them could breathe. Quinn leaned in one last time and whispered into Santana's ear, "I'll never let go of what we had"

Upon finishing those words, she turns around and leaves the apartment. Not once looking back to the girl she's leaving behind, because she knew that if she did she would break down completely.

Santana couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face as she watched the woman she was so in love with walk away from her. She just knew that this image would haunt her for the rest of her life. In her mind, the memory of watching Quinn walk away and leave her would rerun throughout her mind forever and that alone was complete torture.

* * *

Santana couldn't stay on her own in the apartment because if she did she knew she would just end up drinking herself into a coma and wallow in a pit of self-pity. At least if she was with other people they would stop her when she had drank too much and would send her home and put her to bed.

She went to go see Kurt in hopes that he would either make her feel a little better or have a lot of booze, Santana was kind of hoping that it was the latter.

"Santana? What's wrong?" Kurt said upon seeing the state of his friend as he opened the door.

"She's gone"

"Quinn?" Kurt asked and Santana nodded.

"I love her Kurt" Santana heartbrokenly said.

"Oh Santana" Kurt placed his arm around Santana and brought her inside the apartment. He engulfed the upset brunette in his arms.

"What happened? What did she say?"

Santana told Kurt all about what had happened and what they said to each other and once she had finished she was rewarded with that drink she had been so desperate for.

Over the next few days Santana was practically morbid, she didn't want to do anything, she just went to work when she had a shift and then came home to her empty apartment. She didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone.

Currently, she was at the bar – luckily it was the middle of the day so no one was in the bar. Hearing the door open, Santana looked up and saw Kurt walk through the door.

"Hey San" He greeted her as he walked in.

"Hey" She replied back, no particular warmth in seeing him was portrayed in her voice.

"How are you?"

"Fine"

Receiving that one word answer was enough to know that she wasn't fine. However, Kurt knew that Santana could be a particularly closed off person sometimes and right now he was experiencing that Santana.

"I don't get it San, why don't you go and see her?" He commented, knowing that Quinn was the reason why Santana was feeling down.

"I have no money Kurt, there's no way in hell I could afford a ticket to Los Angeles" Santana replied back, still moving around placing glasses underneath the bar counter.

"But San-"

"It's over Kurt" She stopped him from saying something she knew wasn't going to be possible for her to do, "She's over there living her life, chilling with famous people and I… well, I've got a fridge to restock"

With that, Santana turned around and walked into the back of the bar leaving Kurt standing alone. She gets that he was just trying to help, but none of what he was saying was helping her one bit. Right now, she just wanted to be alone.

* * *

A couple of days later it wasn't just Kurt who stopped by the bar, along with him was Brittany, Rachel and Blaine. They all walked up together towards Santana who was standing behind the counter.

They didn't say anything, instead they just placed an envelope on the counter for Santana and then waited for her to respond.

Santana looked at them, confused as to what they were doing and what was going on.

"What's that?" She pointed to the envelope.

"Open it and see" Rachel responded.

Santana wasn't really sure what was going on but she did as she were told and opened the envelope.

She couldn't believe what was inside, a bus ticket from Lima to Cleveland and then a plane ticket from Cleveland to Los Angeles – all scheduled for tomorrow morning.

"What…" Santana breathed out, she couldn't believe what she was holding in her hand.

"We all pulled our money together" Kurt told Santana. "Go and see her San, tell her how you feel"

"We hate seeing you this sad Sanny" Brittany joined in.

"You'll regret it if you don't" Blaine added.

"She said it was over though, that we're too far away from each other to even think about continuing this"

"Screw that, she was probably just scared. It's not over until you let it be Santana" Rachel told her.

So now here Santana was, standing on a street in Los Angeles which she believed to be near Quinn's house from what Quinn had told her. She hadn't told Quinn that she was coming, since she didn't want to run the risk of Quinn telling her not to visit, especially since her friends had already bought her the ticket and it wasn't refundable.

She didn't know how long she had been walking about, a couple of hours at least, but she didn't mind as she knew once she saw the blonde again that it would all be worth it. It would all be worth it when she saw the blondes striking hazel eyes and her beautiful smile.

However, the moment she did track her down was not what she thought it was going to be. She saw those eyes and she saw that smile but they weren't directed at Santana. No, they were directed at the same blonde haired guy who Santana had seen in Quinn's hotel room that night. Their hands were intertwined and they were walking down the street.

That picture was clear enough for Santana, that image before her told Santana that it was over. That Quinn had moved on. Maybe it was time for Santana to do the same.

* * *

Over the next few months, Santana had gotten better. Things turned around in her life, she got back in touch with her parents after they reached out to her and apologised for the way they had treated her. They were pretty surprised that she was still in Lima – they had moved away further upstate – and when Santana told them that she wanted to move to New York but just didn't have the money, her parents came through for her. They set her up with a pretty sweet apartment in the city and told her that they would help her with rent – even though Santana protested that they found her an apartment which was way too expensive they insisted saying that even though they knew all of this couldn't make up from the time they had lost and how they had treated her, that it was a start.

So now, everyone was having a leaving party for Santana. She was finally getting out of Lima and about to live in the city she had always dreamed of living. What was even better was that Rachel too was about to move to New York so she would already know a person there.

They were in the middle of the party and Santana was having a great time, although she couldn't help but notice that Kurt was missing. She had asked Blaine where Kurt had gone because those two were always joined at the hip but Blaine said he had no clue where Kurt was. Santana knew that Blaine was lying because he just had a certain look on his face which Santana could tell that he was keeping something from her. She let it go though.

She wandered into the kitchen to fix herself another drink – a glass of vodka and lemonade.

"Hi" Santana knew that voice, she knew that voice all too well.

Her head lifted up and her heart began beating ten times faster. She slowly turned around and her eyes confirmed what her ears were telling her.

Standing in front of her in her kitchen was Quinn Fabray and seeing her again just reminded Santana of her feelings.

In that moment, Santana's brain went blank. She could not think nor speak, no matter how many things she had wanted to say to the blonde, nothing was coming out of her mouth.

"Wha…" Santana shook her head, still in disbelief that Quinn was standing in front of her. "What… what are you doing here?" Santana finally managed to get out.

Quinn stepped forward until she was standing directly in front of Santana. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left that day. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me and it feels like every day since then has been a waste without you. I was finally at breaking point and when I received Kurt's letter I knew I had to come and see you"

"A letter?"

"Kurt wrote me, telling me that you still felt things for me and said that you were moving to New York and that you're leaving party was this weekend. I had to come and see you San, I've missed you so much"

"I went to see you y'know" Santana informed the blonde.

"What?"

"About a week after you left, I came to LA"

"You did" Quinn was surprised to hear this information.

Santana nodded, "I did. But when I finally managed to track you down I saw you with that guy who was in your hotel room that time"

Quinn closed her eyes at this information. "It wasn't what you think"

"I hear that a lot from you" Santana retorted.

"It's the truth. My agent arranged for the paparazzi to photograph us together" Quinn told her.

Santana had no idea why someone would even do that, "Why?"

"It's a promotion kind of thing, but all you need to know is that Sam and I are not together. I haven't been with anyone since you"

"You haven't?" Santana was actually pretty fond of that information.

"I haven't… Have you?" Quinn asked, and Santana could tell she was nervous about what the answer would be.

Santana shook her head, "I haven't."

Upon hearing this news a smile crept up on Quinn's face and as she saw that Santana couldn't help but match it. It was like it was an automatic effect, when she saw Quinn smile, she smiled.

"So New York huh?" Quinn stepped forward so now there was only a little space left between her and Santana.

"Yeah, I got back in touch with my parents. They set me up with a pretty sweet apartment in the city"

"That's great San, like you always wanted"

"Yeah"

"So, this apartment… do you think you have room in there for me?" Quinn asked nervously and Santana grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I think I can squeeze you in"

This got Quinn grinning wildly too, it was like those months apart had never happened and they were back where they belonged – with each other.

Quinn lifted up her hand and placed it on Santana's cheek, her thumb softly rubbing it. Santana had missed Quinn's touch so much. There was now little to no space between them.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" Quinn finally muttered those words and it felt like butterflies were floating around in Santana's stomach. Hearing those words she had longed for felt like winning the lottery. Nothing could take away the amount of happiness she was feeling right now.

"I love you too" Santana said back and then they both leaned in and passionately connected their lips in a long overdue kiss. To feel Quinn's lips back on her own felt like she was finally back where she belonged, like wherever Quinn was, was where she belonged. To her – Quinn was home and vice versa.

"God I've missed your lips" Santana mumbled into the kiss.

In the midst of their kiss, they saw a flash go off in front of them, causing them to stop their kiss.

"What was that?" Santana asked, wondering where it came from since there was no one around.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders, "Must of come from outside" She replied before instantly leaning back in and pressing her lips back to Santana's.

It was in the morning when Quinn and Santana were woken by Quinn's phone going off. Quinn checked her message which was a link to a website. She clicked on it and there on her phone was an article about her and Santana, along with a picture.

Quinn showed Santana straight away. "Guess we know what the flash was now" Santana commented upon seeing the picture of her and Quinn kissing.

"Are you okay with all of this?" Santana asked.

Quinn smiled at the girl lying next to her, "I am. They can write whatever they want about me" she shrugged. "Although, you know how you warned me when I met your friends?"

"Yeah…"

"I probably need to warn you now. The media… they're not exactly respectful when it comes to your private life. They will be all up in our lives trying to get information about us. If that scares you and you don't want to go any further I completely understand, it's a big adjustment" Quinn warned her, she didn't want to just spring it on Santana, she knew that the paparazzi would be all over their relationship so she felt like she needed to give Santana the option to leave if she didn't want to deal with all the unwanted attention.

Santana just shook her head and grinned at the blonde. She rolled on top of the blonde and as she hovered over the love of her life she said, "I'm in this for the long haul baby" and then leaned down to attach her lips to Quinn's so they could continue where they left off last night.

* * *

"Quinn! Quinn! How was your honeymoon?"

"Santana, how are you finding married life?"

"Quinn, when is your next project lined up?"

"Santana, how does it feel being married to Quinn?"

Questions were being fired their way as they got into their car. After being with Quinn for four years, Santana had now gotten used to the paparazzi and all the attention which came along with dating a celebrity. At first it was a bit unnerving but now she knew how to deal with it.

When Santana moved to New York, she enrolled in a few business classes at NYU. She was now on the verge of setting up her own business. Ever since she was young she had always dreamed of owning her own record label, sure she loved to sing but as she grew up she found out that she preferred the back scene jobs instead of being the performer and artist. The classes at NYU helped her get an understanding of how to set up a business and how to get it running. What was even better was that she already had her first artist – the one and only Rachel Berry.

Not only was work going great for her but mainly her personal life was going absolutely amazing. She was married to the love of her life, living in the city of her dreams.

Ever since she and Quinn reunited four years ago at Santana's going away party they had been inseparable and everyone could see how in love they were.

"San" Quinn shouted from the living room of their shared Manhattan apartment.

They had now been married for a year and life could not be going any better for her.

"Yeah baby?" Santana walked up to her wife and moved to sit down next to her on the couch.

"What do you think about us starting a family?" Quinn questioned.

Santana couldn't think of anything more perfect than starting a family with Quinn. "Have a baby?"

Quinn nodded and a grin the size of Texas arrived on Santana's face. "Let's do it"

"Really?"

"Really? I want everything with you. Kids, grandkids, the whole lot"

"We're gonna have a baby" Quinn grinned lovingly at her wife.

"Yeah we are" Santana leaned in and pressed her lips onto Quinn's. Things got heated up pretty fast after that with Quinn now straddling Santana.

"Q" Santana mumbled into the heated kiss.

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

Quinn leant back a little so she could clearly look down at the woman beneath her. Every day of her life with Santana turned out to be the happiest day of her life, she really didn't know how she got so lucky.

"I love you too"


End file.
